peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 January 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-01-09 ;Comments *Programme comes from Peel Acres. *John describes session guest Nina Nastasia as "one of our favourite people on Earth, in that she goes and has a drink with us when she's in this country." He also mentions that he and the programme team had been out with Herman Dune recently, noting how extraordinary it is that things have changed in this respect, as bands used to be "far too grand to consort with DJs" in the past. *John mentions again that Nina Nastasia had been recommended to him by Steve Albini when they met the previous year in Groningen. Albini had promptly mailed Peel a copy of Nina's debut LP, "Dogs". In return, John was supposed to send back a copy of the debut LP from Laura Cantrell, but admits that he still hasn't done so. *Peel is very disappointed to learn that Jamie Clapham, his favourite Ipswich player, has been sold to Birmingham City (BBC news report). JP: "They should never have got rid of him. If I'd had the money I'd have bought him myself... I'd been thinking of getting the Pig a Jamie Clapham shirt for match days too. I don't know, football is incredibly disappointing at times and I shouldn't get so wound up about it, I know." *A listener emails the show to mention that an autographed photo of John is currently attracting a bid of £4.99 on ebay. JP: "This is an incredible improvement actually I have to be honest with you, cos the last one of me that was sold I know went for something like 8p. I felt good value at that price, to be perfectly honest. But the current photograph of me is well worth having actually - the publicity photograph - cos I said to them when they showed me all of the photographs, 'I don't mind which one you use as long as it's not '''that' one.' And of course, in their hilarious way, that is precisely the one that they used. If you can imagine anything as unpleasant as me, frankly - not a great looking bloke, facts have to be faced - but with my mouth sort of slightly open in the manner of those blow-up dolls that some of you fellas will be familiar with, with their mouths ready to receive you. That's pretty much how this photograph of me looks. It's not a pretty sight at all and £4.99 does seem to be rather excessive for it I must say."'' *Peel is pleased to announce that a demo track by Stowmarket's the Vaults has been added to a new 'One Music Unsigned' playlist by Radio One, meaning that the band should receive some daytime airplay. *It is mentioned by John that he sent a copy of "On A Steamer Coming Over" by the Three Ginx to Laura Cantrell so that she could play it on her own radio programme in New Jersey. Sessions *Nina Nastasia #3. Recorded 5 December 2002. Tracklisting *Humans The Size Of Microphones: Dying For An Audience (Demo CD) White Label *Dillinger: Spy In The Green Hat (7") Thunder Bolt *Dillinja: Live Or Die (12") Valve Recordings *Cow: Selling What She Used To Give Away (LP - Feeding Time) Trikont *Nina Nastasia: Party Favour (Peel session) *Jesse Powell Orchestra With Fluffy Hunter: The Walkin' Blues (Compilation LP - Jiving Jamboree Volume 3) Ace :(Plays 45 seconds of the above track again, because he has failed to prepare another record...) *Circle: Gericht (LP - Prospekt) Static Caravan *From Autumn To Ashes: Royal Crown -Vs.- Blue Duchess (LP - Too Bad You're Beautiful) Ferret Music *Low Country: Oh! Susanna (Demo CD) White Label *Ken Parker: Jimmy Brown (7") Treasure Isle *Opal: The Comet (LP - Flashpoint) S+M Recordings :(JP: Cheesy, some might say, but we like it very much.) *Nina Nastasia: Heavenly Heartache (Peel session) *Joe Venuti & His Blue Four: Hell's Bells And Hallelujah (10") Regal Zonophone (Pig's Big 78) *Dawn Parade: Wider Than The January Skies (b/w Caffeine Row CD Single) Sugar Town *DJ Brokenwindow: We Are The Maracas (LP - Parallel Universe #1) Violent Turd *Vaults: She Loves (White Label) Unknown :JP: "I think I shall be phoning the East Anglian newspaper tomorrow to say, get behind our boys before you miss the boat!" *Yardbirds: Louise (LP - Five Live Yardbirds) Columbia :JP: "Well I do have a bit of a confession for you here and it might make some sense to some of you. The first time that I ever smoked dope when I lived in a wooden shed in an apple orchard in the foothills of the San Bernadino mountains, I was listening to that record." *Shaolin: Tweedledum (12" - Funky Monkeys Volume 2) Primate Endangered Species *LaVern Baker: Tweedle Dee Unknown *Nina Nastasia: A Dog's Life (Peel session) :Starts playing the Nina Nastasia track again (Wrong Track Moment) *Vessel: Koozbane (LP - Dreaming In Pairs) Expanding Records *Mighty Two: Informer Version (Various LP - No Bones For The Dogs - Dubs From The Mighty Two 1974 To 1979) Pressure Sounds *Greg Packer: Disco Magic (2 x 12" EP - Disco Magic / Touch The Edge) Tangent Recordings *Nina Nastasia: Cry Baby (Peel session) :JP: "Just before it started, it suddenly occurred to me that one of the most glorious records of all time was called 'Cry Baby' and I thought, I'd love to play that - then I realised it's in the shelves behind me. So here it is." *Garnet Mimms & The Enchanters: Cry Baby (LP - Cry Baby And 11 Other Hits) United Artists Records :JP: "I stole my copy of the LP from the record library of KLIF in Dallas in probably about 1961. Shocking really." *Osborne: Bout Ready To Jak (12") Spectral Sound File ;Name *John_Peel_20030109.mp3 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 13 of 17 (2002-3) *Mooo Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:2003 Category:Unknown Category:Wrong Track Moment